


Fever

by dead flowers (luxurias)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-11
Updated: 2009-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxurias/pseuds/dead%20flowers
Summary: Maes goes to Roy to seek out Ed.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 9





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Feb 15 - Fullmetal Alchemist, Roy/Ed: Interrupted sex – Maes Hughes and his endless collection

A knock sounded at the door. Roy Mustang was content to ignore it when a voice on the other side rang out. "Colonel Mustang? Have you seen Ed?"

"N-no," he replied, his breath shaky.

"Are you okay in there?" Maes Hughes asked, opening the door and walking in. Hughes thought Roy looked alright - a little flustered, but well enough. He stepped over to the desk, leaned slightly forward and pressed the back of his hand to Roy's forehead.

"What are you doing?" Roy asked, his voice strained.

"Checking for a fever. You're a little clammy feeling. Maybe you should go to the infirmary to get checked out. You could be coming down with something." Roy stared blankly at Hughes. It was obvious the man was a father, a doting one at that, but he couldn't have been further off the mark.

"I'm not ill, Hughes."

"I think you might be. Elysia gets flushed and clammy - irritable, too - when she's coming down with a cold. Speaking of, have I shown you her latest pictures? She's growing so big now. She's beautiful!" he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a sleeve of pictures. Leaning over the desk he showed them to Roy, giving thorough explanations to the story surrounding the moment each picture was taken.

After far too long of listening to his friend prattle on, Roy had it. "Out! Now Hughes. You can show me later," he said, slamming his hand down on his desk then raising it to point to the door.

Hughes raised an eyebrow but acquiesced. "Yes, sir. If you see Edward, let him know I was looking for him. Gracia made pie and I thought he and Al might like to join us for dinner," he said, grinning.

A thump sounded under the desk and Roy pulled a face as though he'd just banged his knee. "I'll pass the message on should I see him," he assured.

With a nod Hughes excused himself from the office. Five minutes later a flustered, rumpled looking Ed followed suit. Hughes was standing outside the door, a knowing smile on his face. "You don't have to hide from me, Ed. I'm not going to pull you into a bone-crushing embrace like Major Armstrong would."

Ed nodded and walked away, waving his hand behind his back, too embarrassed to look Hughes in the face.

Turning and walking back into Mustang's office, Hughes hid his smile and gave his friend a serious look, "We need to talk. I think." Perhaps his smile hadn't been so knowing after all. Perhaps it had only been a hunch, one he'd hoped he was wrong about.


End file.
